1st Night Series JooMir Version
by Black Key
Summary: "Saya mohon beri saya waktu lagi, saya akan berusaha membayar semuanya" pinta Joon memelas. "Cih, sebenarnya aku sangsi kau bisa melunasi semua hutang-hutangmu itu" ucap Mir sinis. "Tapi aku punya sebuah penawaran menarik, kau mau?" Tanya Mir dingin.
1. Prolog

Title: 1st Night Series JoonMir Version.

Author: Bluedevil9293.

Chap: Three Short

Rated: T-M.

Main Cast:

- Bang Chul Yong (MIR)

- Lee Joon,

Genre: Romance, Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boy Lover, Boy x Boy.

Warning: Rape, Don't Like Don't Read.

Note: Dean Udah Bilang nggak suka nggak usah baca, jadi dean ga terima flame atau comment yang membetekan. Kalau ga suka ceritanya, ga suka pairnya, ga suka authornya atau apa lah itu mending jangan baca dari pada kamu dean sumpahin, mau?

Disclaimer: This story pure make me.

*** 1st Night ***

"Appa" pekik Joon lalu segera berlari memeluk sang appa dan menghentikan semua pukulan dari para penagih hutang yang benar-benar kasar dan tak berperasaan itu. "Berhenti memukuli appaku" pinta Joon sambil terus melindungi sang appa dari pukulan beberapa orang yang masih saja sesekali melayangkan tendangannya.

"Cih, kalau tak ingin di perlakukan seperti ini cepat lunasi hutang-hutang kalian yang semakin menumpuk itu" kata salah seorang namja dengan sinis pada Joon dan appanya.

"Aku mohon beri kami waktu, aku janji pasti kami bisa melunasi semua hutang-hutang kami itu" pinta Joon memelas pada para penagih hutang tadi yang menatapnya tajam membuat Joon jadi merasa sedikit takut.

*** 1st Night ***

"Kamu tahu berapa jumlah hutangmu?" Tanya Mir dingin, Joon menganggukan kepalanya pelan. "Hutangmu setiap harinya akan terus bertambah. Apa kau yakin bisa melunasinya? Dan kalau pun iya itu butuh waktu berapa lama?" Tanya Mir datar.

"Saya akan berusaha melunasinya" ucap Joon takut.

"Tapi sampai kapan? Setahun, dua tahun, bahkan seumur hidupmu kau gunakan untuk membayar hutang-hutang itu pun kau tak akan bisa" ucap Mir, Joon menundukan wajahnya dalam-dalam.

"Saya mohon beri saya waktu lagi, saya akan berusaha membayar semuanya" pinta Joon memelas.

"Cih, sebenarnya aku sangsi kau bisa melunasi semua hutang-hutangmu itu" ucap Mir sinis. "Tapi aku punya sebuah penawaran menarik, kau mau?" Tanya Mir dingin. Joon mengangkat wajahnya yang tadi tengah ia tundukan. Di pandanginya wajah Mir yang menyiratkan keseriusan.

*** 1st Night ***

"Kau sudah datang ternyata, maaf membuatmu menunggu lama. Rapat tadi sedikit lama dari biasanya memang" ucap Mir ramah.

"Tidak apa-apa tuan" jawab Joon ramah pula. "Apa tuan sudah makan?" Tanya Joon ingin mengajak Mir makan dan mencoba masakannya tadi.

"Panggil saja Mir, jangan terlalu formal begitu" ucap Mir sambil berjalan mendekati Joon dan duduk di salah satu sofa yang ada di ruang tamu.

"Aniya, tak sopan bila saya memanggil anda hanya dengan nama saja, tuan" ucap Joon sopan.

"Aku yang menyuruhmu, tak masalah bukan?" Tanya Mir sambil menatap Joon dalam.

"Aniya, rasanya sedikit aneh bila saya memanggil anda hanya dengan nama saja" ucap Joon lagi sambil menundukan kepalanya tak berani membalas tatapan Mir yang seolah-olah menusuk itu.

"Kau ini keras kepala rupanya. Baiklah, aku tak akan mau bicara dengan mu kalau kau masih tetap kekeh dengan pendirianmu. Dengan begitu kau bisa pergi dari hadapanku sekarang juga" ucap Mir datar.

*** 1st Night ***

"Hem… Mir, soal pembicaraan kita tadi siang…" ucap Joon ragu.

"Oke, to the point saja. Aku tak mau bertele-tele. Aku akan menganggap semua hutang appamu lunas dengan satu syarat" ucap Mir dengan wajah datarnya memotong perkataan Joon. Joon tampak diam mendengarkan dengan hati yang berdetak kencang.

"Kau mengingin apa dariku sebagai persyaratan?" Tanya Joon penasaran.

"Aku ingin tubuhmu untuk malam ini" ucap Mir santai dan terkesan dingin beda dengan Mir beberapa waktu lalu. Perkataan Mir tadi tentu saja membuat Joon terbelalak kaget, bibirnya kelu dan susah untuk mengutakakan sepatah kata pun.

*** 1st Night ***

New FF JoonMIR tapi di sini MIR seme n Joon Uke (sengaja d buat begitu al.a menurut Dean wajah Joon lebih cantik dri pd MIR tapi kl soal badan mg besaran Joon sih -_-).

Ini ff Three Short Rated M dg Rape scane tpi ringan kok ga berat.


	2. Chapter 1

Title: 1st Night Series JoonMir Version.

Author: Bluedevil9293.

Chap: Three Short

Rated: T-M.

Main Cast:

- Bang Chul Yong (MIR)

- Lee Joon,

Genre: Romance, Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boy Lover, Boy x Boy.

Warning: Rape, Don't Like Don't Read.

Note: Dean Udah Bilang nggak suka nggak usah baca, jadi dean ga terima flame atau comment yang membetekan. Kalau ga suka ceritanya, ga suka pairnya, ga suka authornya atau apa lah itu mending jangan baca dari pada kamu dean sumpahin, mau?

Disclaimer: This story pure make me.

_Author Pov…_

Seorang namja cantik berjalan dengan riang menuju ke rumahnya setelah seharian tadi dia menghabiskan waktu untuk menuntut ilmu di salah satu sekolah menengah atas yang ada di sekitar tempat tinggalnya berada. Joon, nama namja cantik tadi. Namja cantik itu terdiam di depan pagar rumahnya saat melihat pemandangan yang membuat dadanya sakit. Appanya yang sangat di hormatinya sedang di pukuli oleh beberapa orang yang ia tahu mereka pasti para penagih hutang yang kerap kali datang hampir setiap hari ke rumahnya. Para penaih hutang tadi selalu saja memukuli appanya setiap kali appanya tak bisa membayar hutang-hutang mereka yang terus menumpuk akibat bunga yang kelebihan besar.

"Appa!" pekik Joon lalu segera berlari memeluk sang appa dan menghentikan semua pukulan dari para penagih hutang yang benar-benar kasar dan tak berperasaan itu. "Berhenti memukuli appaku." pinta Joon sambil terus melindungi sang appa dari pukulan beberapa orang yang masih saja sesekali melayangkan tendangannya.

"Cih, kalau tak ingin di perlakukan seperti ini cepat lunasi hutang-hutang kalian yang semakin menumpuk itu." kata salah seorang namja dengan sinis pada Joon dan appanya.

"Aku mohon beri kami waktu, aku janji pasti kami bisa melunasi semua hutang-hutang kami itu." pinta Joon memelas pada para penagih hutang tadi yang menatapnya tajam membuat Joon jadi merasa sedikit takut.

"Cih, sampai kapan huh. Dari dulu hanya janji dan janji yang terus kalian berikan. Boss kami tak membutuhkan semua janji-janji bohong kalian itu. Dia Cuma mau semua uang yang pernah di pinjam oleh appamu untuk biaya pengobatan istrinya yang sudah meninggal itu segera di lunasi" kata namja tadi sangar.

"Aku mohon beri kami waktu sedikit lagi, aku janji kali ini kami pasti bisa melunasi semua hutang-hutang kami" pinta Joon memelas.

"Batas tengang pembayaran sudah lewat lama sekali dan kalian belum juga melunasi hutang-hutang kalian itu dan sekrang kalian malah mau meminta kelongaran waktu lagi? tak tahu malu.! Boss ku sudah berbaik hati meminjamkan uangnya pada kalian tapi sampai saat ini kalian belum juga bisa melunasinya. Dasar pembohong" ucap namja tadi seraya melayangkan tendangan bertubi-tubi yang sukses mendarat di tubuh Joon. Joon meringis kesakitan sambil terus melindungi sang appa yang tampak tak tega melihat wajah kesakitanya.

"Kami akan kembali lagi besok dan aku harap kalian bisa membayar hutang-hutang kalian itu secepatnya" kata namja tadi lalu segera pergi meninggalkan Joon dan appanya bersama beberapa orang yang tadi juga ada di sana dan ikut memukuli appa Joon.

"Appa gwenchana?" Tanya Joon kahawatir dengan kondisi sang appa. Joon mencoba membatu appanya berdiri dan memapahnya masuk ke dalam rumah kecil mereka sambil menahan rasa sakit di tubuhnya akibat tendangan dari para penagih hutang tadi.

"Appa tak apa-apa Joon, maafkan appa ne. Gara-gara appa kamu juga jadi masuk ke dalam persoalan ini" kata namja yang tampak sudah mulai menua tadi sambil merebahkan dirinya di atas sofa yang tampak sudah usang dengan dibantu oleh Joon.

"Aniya appa, aku tahu dulu appa meluakukan semua itu demi umma. Aku baik-baik saja kok" kata Joon sambil menyungingkan seulas senyuman pada appanya hingga membuat Mr. Lee tampak sedikit lega melihat senyuman anaknya tadi. "Appa istirahat saja dulu, Joon mau keluar sebentar" kata Joon lagi.

"Kamu mau kemana? Apa kamu tidak lelah?" Tanya Mr. Lee sambil menatap sang anak iba. "Istirahatlah dulu, tubuhmu pasti sakit sehabis di pukuli tadi" saran Mr. Lee pada anaknya.

"Aku tak apa-apa appa, aku… Cuma ingin menemui Tuan Bang saja" kata Joon ragu.

"Buat apa kamu menemui dia, bisa-bisa kamu di pukuli lagi oleh anak buahnya seperti tadi" cega Mr. Lee kahawatir. "Appa takut kamu kenapa-kenapa Joon" sambung Mr. Lee.

"Aniya appa, aku harus tetap menemuinya untuk meminta sedikit pelongaran waktu untuk membayar semua hutang-hutang kita. Aku yakin dia pasti mau mengerti" kata Joon memohon.

"Aniya, appa takut terjadi sesuatu padamu nanti Joon" cegah Mr. Lee lagi.

"Appa tenang saja ne, aku pasti baik-baik saja. Percayalah padaku appa, aku pasti bisa meminta pelongaran waktu pada namja itu" rayu Joon, Mr. Lee tampak terdiam. "Appa aku mohon, kita tak bisa seperti ini terus" pinta Joon lagi dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Huft… baiklah, kamu boleh pergi. Tapi ingat berhati-hatilah dan cepat pulang" kata Mr. Lee.

"Ne appa, aku janji. Aku pasti baik-baik saja dan cepat kembali kemari dalam keadaan baik-baik saja' janji Joon, Mr. Lee tersenyum melihat wajah yakin anaknya namun walau pun begitu tetap saja ada rasa kahawatir di dalam dirinya. Dia tak mau terjadi sesuatu pada anaknya nanti saat Joon bertemu dengan tuan Lee yang sangat dingin itu. "Appa istirshat saja, aku pergi sekarang" pamit Joon yang langsung beranjak dari tematnya setelah sebelumnya sempat melihat Mr. Bang menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

Joon langsung keluar dari rumahnya, kini tempat tujuannya hanya satu yaitu rumah tuan Bang yang dulu sudah berbaik hati meminjamkan uang pada appanya untuk biaya pengobatan sang umma yang terus sakit-sakitan hingga wanita yang sangat Joon cintai itu sudah cukup lelah dengan penyakitnya yang tak kunjung sembuh juga dan memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan Joon dan sang appa selamanya.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama beberapa puluh menit akhirnya Joon kini berada di depan pagar kediaman tuan Lee yang bila di lihat dari luar sungguh sangat besar dan mewah. Joon yakin kondisi di dalamnya sana pasti tak jauh berbeda dengan kondisi di luarnya atau malah akan lebih mewah lagi.

"Maaf, apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" Tanya seorang penjaga pada Joon saat ahjussi tadi melihat Joon terus menatap kearah rumah besar yang di jaganya dengan pandangan takjub.

"Ah mianhae, apa benar ini rumah tuan Bang?" Tanya Joon ada ahjussi penjaga gerbang tadi.

"Ne benar, ada apa ya?" Tanya Ahjussi penjaga tadi pada Joon.

"Bisa saya menemui beliau?" Tanya Joon sedikit ragu. Ahjussi tadi tampak sedang memperhatikan tubuh Joon dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki secara intens. "Ada yang ingin saya bicarakan dengan beliau, saya mohon izinkan saya menemui beliau" pinta Joon, sebenarnya di sedikit risih terus di pandangi seperti tadi.

"Maaf saya tak bisa mempertemukan kamu dengan tuan Bang karena tuan Bang tak ada di dalam rumahnya" kata penjaga tadi.

"Memangnya dia kemana kalau saya boleh tahu?" Tanya Joon penasaran. Dia sudah bertekat dia harus bisa bertemu dengan tuan Bang secepatnya dan berbicara pada namja tadi. Dia harus bisa meminta pelonggaran waktu untuk membayar semua hutang-hutang keluagranya yang terus menumpuk akibat bunga yang terus bertambah setiap harinya. Dia berharap tuan Bang mau berbaik hati memberinya waktu lagi hingga dia dan appanya tak perlu bertemu dengan para penagih hutang kasar yang terus datang kerumahnya setiap hari atas suruhan dari tuan Bang tentunya.

"Beliau ada di kantornya sejak tadi pagi" jawab ahjussi penjaga tadi.

"Kalau boleh saya tahu alamat kantornya di mana ya?" Tanya Joon pada ahjussi tadi dengan harapan ahjussi itu mau memberitahunya dimana kentor tuan Bang berada. "Ahjussi saya mohon beritahu saya dimana kentornya" pinta Joon saat melihat tampang ragu dari ahjussi penjaga tadi.

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar ya" kata ahjussi tadi lalu meninggalkan Joon sendiri di seberang pagar sana. Tak lama ahjussi tadi kembali lagi menemui Joon yang sudah menunggunya. "Ini alamatnya" kata ahjussi tadi sambil memberikan selembar kertas yang berisi alamat perusahaan tuan Bang pada Joon.

"Ahjussi gomawo" kata Joon ramah, ahjussi tadi menganggukan kepalanya setelah itu Joon langsung pergi dari sana menuju sebuah alamat yang tertera pada secarik kertas yang ada di tangannya.

*** 1st Night ***

Sejam berlalu, kini Joon telah berdiri di depan sebuah perusahaan besar. Joon tak bisa berhenti mengangumi pemilik perusahaan ini yang dia ketahui merupakan pengusaha muda berusia 23 tahun tapi sudah sangat berbakat dalam dunia perbisnisan itu, Bang Chul Yong atau yang lebih dikenal dengan panggilan MIR. Sejujurnya Joon pun sangat mengagumi pemuda berbakat itu. bagaimana tidak, dalam usianya yang bisa dikatakan masih muda itu MIR sudah berhasil menjalankan perusahan-perusahannya yang kini terkenal hingga keluar negeri dengan semua produk-produk yang sudah dibuat oleh perusahaannya.

Setelah puas mengagumi kemewahan perusahaan didepannya itu Joon pun memutuskan masuk kedalam bangunan mewah tadi. Niatnya untuk bertemu dengan MIR sudah bulat, apa pun caranya dia harus bisa bertemu dengan pemuda itu demi mendapatkan kelonggaran waktu pembayaran semua hutang-hutang appanya yang terus membesar jumlahnya setiap hari.

Joon melangkahkan kakinya dengan sedikit ragu menuju meja resepsionis. Dua yeoja yang ada disana memandangnya dengan tatapan heran membuat Joon menjadi semakin gugup saja. Jelas saja dua yeoja tadi memandangi Joon heran karena sejak tadi dia belum menganti seragam sekolahnya. Aneh bukan kalau ada anak sekolahan di tempat mereka dan lagi Joon terlihat sangat gugup.

"Annyeong" sapa Joon pelan.

"Ne, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya salah satu resepsionis tadi yang bisa Joon ketahui namanya adalah Bom dari name tag yang yeoja tadi gunakan.

"Itu… apa tuan Bang ada?" Tanya Joon berharap bisa bertemu dengan Mir saat ini juga.

"Ada apa yah mencari tua Bang?" Tanya Bom heran, tak biasanya ada anak sekolah yang mencari bossnya itu.

"Saya ingin bertemu dengan beliau. Apa beliau ada?" Tanya Joon lagi.

"Sudah membuat janji sebelumnya?" Tanya Bom, Joon mengelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Kalau begitu maaf, adik tak bisa menemui beliau karena adik belum memiliki janji sebelumnya" ucap Bom ramah, tampak raut kekecewaan di wajah Joon saat ini.

"Saya mohon noona, ijinkan saja menemui tuan Bang" pinta Joon memelas.

"Maaf tidak bisa, karena adik belum memiliki janji sebelumnya. Siapa saja yang ingin bertemu dengan tuan Bang harus memiliki ijin terlebih dahulu" jelas Bom lagi.

"Saya mohon, ada hal penting yang harus saya bicarakan dengan beliau" pinta Joon.

"Kalau begitu adik bisa menyampakannya pada saya dan nanti saya akan sampaikan kepada tuan Bang" ucap Bom lagi.

"Aniya, ini harus saya sampaikan sendiri. Saya mohon ijinkan saya bertemu dengan tuan Bang" ucap Joon sedikit memaksa.

"Mianhae saya tidak bisa mempertemukan adik dengan beliau" ucap Bom lagi membuat wajah Joon tampak menyiratkan kekecewaan.

"Ada apa ini?" ucap sebuah suara. Bom dan Joon pun langsung melihat kearah suara tadi yang ternyata berasa dari seorang namja tampan. Joon sedikit terpana dengan wajah tampan namja di depannya ini. "Tadi saya dengar ada ribut-ribut disini, ada apa Bom?" Tanya namja tadi.

"Mianhae tuan, ini ada anak kecil yang memaksa ingin bertemu dengan anda" ucap Bom pada namja tadi yang Joon langsung ketahui itu tuan Bang yang ingin ia temui sejak tadi. Tak pernah Joon bayangkan tuan Bang itu akan semuda dan setampan namja didepannya saat ini.

"Anak kecil? Siapa?" Tanya Mir penasaran.

"Sa-saya tuan" ucap Joon takut-takut.

"Kamu? Ada apa mencariku?" Tanya Mir sambil menatap Joon heran.

"Ada yang ingin saya bicarakan dengan anda" ucap Joon pelan tapi cukup di dengar oleh Mir.

"Kalau begitu ikut denganku" ajak Mir yang langsung berlalu pergi. Mir tahu pasti Joon hanya ingin bicara berdua saja tanpa ada orang lain yang mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Karena itu lah dia mengajak Joon bicara di tempat lain. Joon yang tak menyangka Mir mau bicara dengannya pun terdiam ditempatnya. "Hei, ayo. Aku tak punya banyak waktu, aku masih punya banyak pekerjaan setelah ini" ucap Mir membuyarkan lamunan Joon.

"Ne, mianhae' ucap Joon yang langsung mengikuti Mir pergi memasuki sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar yang Joon yakin pasti itu ruangan kerja Mir.

"Duduklah, Joon" ucap Mir mempersilahkan Joon untuk duduk tepat di bangku yang ada di seberang meja tempat ia kini berada. Joon bukannya langsung duduk dia malah kembali terdiam di tempat tak menyangka Mir akan tahu namanya. "Kenapa diam saja sejak tadi, ayo duduk" ucap Mir sedikit memerintah. Joon pun akhirnya mendudukan dirinya di kuris tadi.

"Bagaimana tuan bisa tahu nama saya?" Tanya Joon bingung. Mir tersenyum tipis.

"Lee Joon bukan?" Tanya Mir, Joon pun menganggukan kepalanya pelan. "Tak susah untukku mengetahui siapa kau. Oke, kita langsung pada intinya saja karena saya tak memiliki banyak waktu. Jadi hal apa yang membuatmu datang kemari?" Tanya Mir setelah tadi dia sempat melirik jam yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya.

"Itu… saya ingin meminta pelongaran waktu lagi untuk melunasi semua hutang-hutang keluagra saya' ucap Joon pelan. Wajah ramah Mir tadi tiba-tiba saja lenyam membuat Joon sedikit merasa ngeri dengan wajah datar Mir saat ini.

"Kamu tahu berapa jumlah hutangmu?" Tanya Mir dingin, Joon menganggukan kepalanya pelan. "Hutangmu setiap harinya akan terus bertambah. Apa kau yakin bisa melunasinya? Dan kalau pun iya itu butuh waktu berapa lama?" Tanya Mir datar.

"Saya akan berusaha melunasinya" ucap Joon takut.

"Tapi sampai kapan? Setahun, dua tahun, bahkan seumur hidupmu kau gunakan untuk membayar hutang-hutang itu pun kau tak akan bisa" ucap Mir, Joon menundukan wajahnya dalam-dalam.

"Saya mohon beri saya waktu lagi, saya akan berusaha membayar semuanya" pinta Joon memelas.

"Cih, sebenarnya aku sangsi kau bisa melunasi semua hutang-hutangmu itu" ucap Mir sinis. "Tapi aku punya sebuah penawaran menarik, kau mau?" Tanya Mir dingin. Joon mengangkat wajahnya yang tadi tengah ia tundukan. Di pandanginya wajah Mir yang menyiratkan keseriusan.

"Penawaran bagaimana?" Tanya Joon.

"Oke, to the point saja. Aku akan menganggap semua hutang-hutangmu lunas dan aku pun akan memberimu sejumlah uang yang cukup besar untukmu. Kau mau?" tawar Mir.

"A-aku mau, tapi… apa imbalan balik yang harus ku berikan untukmu?" Tanya Joon.

"Aku akan memberitahumu nanti. sekarang aku sedang sibuk, aku ada rapat besar setelah ini. jadi pembicaraan ini cukup sampai disini saja" ucap Mir yang langsung beranjak dari kursinya.

"Tapi tuan…" cegah Joon.

"Ini…" ucap Mir sambil memberi sebuah kunci dan secarik kertas pada Joon. "Temui aku disana nanti malam. Kita sambung pembicaraan ini nanti" ucap Mir yang langsung pergi meninggalkan Joon yang mematung di tempat. Tampak sekali Joon terlihat bingung. Dengan perlahan di raihnya kunci dan secarik kertas yang ternyata merupakan sebuah alamat. Dimasukannya kedua benda tadi kedalam saku celana sekolahnya, lalu setelah itu Joon langsung beranjak pergi dari ruangan tadi kembali ke rumahnya dengan banyak pikiran yang membuatnya bingung.

*** TBC ***

Replay riview:

- chikwang: iya di sini Joon jadi uke mengingat wajah Mir sekarang (d MV it's war) ga ada tampang uke".a jadi Joon saja yg d jadikan uke.

- BumBumJin: sudah d update, jgn lupa RCL yah *_*

- Kang Rae Hoon: ne, cheon... seungho x Go? lebih cocok seungho x thunder n Rain x Go. ottokhe?

- Odenza: iya sekarang Mir lebih manly dari pada Joon. Mpreg ya? ==a lihat nanti saja ne.

- lee hyun mi: Eunhae? ==a geli liat hae jadi uke #gemeteran.

- TaeyunHan: Yo.! salam kenal juga Dean imnida. semua ff q keren, masak sih? #bulshing. SiBum.a bakal Dean perbanyak, cinta SiBum Buang Wonkyu dari peradaban perffan.

- The: ff yg lain udh ada sambungannya cuma Dean umpetin aja di laptop n bkl d publis bertahap.

- Choi meimei: kalau Mir yg jadi uke ga dpt feel.a, coba lihat mir sekarang. dia kan manly bgt ga ada sisi uke".a

- loPhLovekey: nih Dean kasih ff.a jgn lpa RCL.a

- AngelFishy coba liat Mir sekarang masih mw bilang Joon lebih maco?

- Anitatya JaeHookieppa BlackButterfly: Mir ga ada tampang uke.a lagi ga kaya dulu ga percaya liat MV it's war aja sana.


	3. Chapter 2

Title: 1st Night Series JoonMir Version.

Author: Bluedevil9293.

Chap: 1 / 3.

Rated: T.

Main Cast:

- Bang Chul Yong (MIR)

- Lee Joon,

Genre: Romance, Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boy Lover, Boy x Boy.

Warning: Rape, Don't Like Don't Read.

Note: Dean Udah Bilang nggak suka nggak usah baca, jadi dean ga terima flame atau comment yang membetekan. Kalau ga suka ceritanya, ga suka pairnya, ga suka authornya atau apa lah itu mending jangan baca dari pada kamu dean sumpahin, mau?

Disclaimer: This story pure make me.

_*** Chapter 2 ***_

_Author Pov…_

Joon pulang ke rumahnya dengan berjalan kaki, di sepanjang jalan ia berusaha memikirkan syarat apa yang akan di berikan Mir padanya. Dia berharap syarat yang diberikan nanti tak akan sulit hingga dia bisa melakukannya. Dia tak mau nasib keluarganya terus seperti ini di hantui para penagih hutang setiap hari, dan dia pun tak mau melihat appanya yang sudah tua dan sering sakit-sakitan itu di pukuli oleh para penagih hutang karena belum bisa membayar hutang-hutang kelurganya yang terus bertambah.

"Kamu baru pulang Joon?" Tanya Mr. Lee pada sang anak yang baru datang. Joon yang saat itu masuk ke dalam rumahnya sambil melamun pun jadi tersentak kaget mendengar suara sang appa.

"Appa, membuatku kaget saja. Ne, apa aku baru pulang. Maaf sedikit lama." ucap Joon sambil berjalan mendekati sang appa yang duduk di sofa usang di ruang tamu rumahnya yang kecil.

"Kamu tak di apa-apakan oleh mereka kan?" Tanya Mr. Lee khawatir sambil memeriksa seluruh tubuh Joon takut terdapat luka yang parah pada tubuh anaknya.

"Aku baik-baik saja appa, tuan Bang memperlakukanku dengan baik tadi. Bahkan dia mau menyempatkan waktunya yang sedikit untuk bertemu denganku. Yah, walau pun pembicaraan kami tadi belum selesai." ucap Joon tak mau membuat sang appa khawatir pada dirinya.

"Kamu yakin tak apa?" Mr. Lee yang masih tampak cemas dengan keadaan sang anak, Joon menganggukan kepalanya pelan dan tersenyum manis pada sang appa, "Lalu bagaimana dengan pembicaraanmu dengan tuan Bang tadi? Apa dia mau memberi sedikit waktu lagi untuk kita?" Tanya Mr. Lee dengan tatapan penuh harapannya.

"Ne appa, tuan Bang mau memberi kita sedikit waktu lagi untuk melunasi semua hutang-hutang kita padanya." jawab Joon sambil tersenyum manis pada sang appa.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Mr. Lee tak percaya, Joon menganggukan kepalanya mantap walau pun dalam hatinya masih sedikit ragu karena semua keputusan belum final. Dia masih harus bicara lagi dengan Mir nanti malam di tempat yang sudah Mir tunjukan padanya. Joon pun berharap dia bisa meyakinkan Mir memberi waktu sedikit lagi, "Syukurlah kalau begitu, ternyata tuan Bang masih mau berbelas kasih juga pada kita." senang Mr. Lee.

"Ne, appa." ucap Joon.

"Ah, apa kamu sudah makan? Kalau belum makanlah dahulu, sejak pulang dari sekolah tadi kamu belum menyentuh dapur sama sekali bukan?" Tanya Mr. Lee pada Joon.

"Ne, appa." Joon tersenyum pada namja tua yang menjadi keluarga satu-satunya itu. Mr. Lee pun mengajak Joon makan siang bersama dengan menu makanan seadanya tentunya. Tapi walau pun begitu dia tetap suka dengan saat-saat berdua dengan appanya.

*** 1st Night ***

Joon tampak sibuk memilih baju apa yang ia ingin gunakan untuk bertemu dengan Mir nanti. setelah memilih-milih beberapa baju yang ada di dalam lemarinya, Joon pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk memakai celana Jeans dan T-shirt berwarna putih yang di padukannya dengan sebuah jaket berwarna merah terang. Setelah memastikan penampilannya tidak terlalu memalukan, Joon melirik jam yang terdapat di lengan kirinya. Jam tadi tepat menunjukan angka enam lewat tiga puluh menit pertanda setengah jam lagi dia sudah harus bertemu dengan Mir. Joon yang tak mau membuat Mir menunggu pun tampak tergesa-gesa keluar dari kamarnya sambil memasang sepatunya.

"Joon, kamu mau kemana? Kenapa buru-buru sekali?" Tanya Mr. Lee yang heran melihat kelakuan anaknya yang terlihat sedikit janggal.

"Aku mau keluar appa, mau ke rumah GO." jawab Joon bohong. Dia tak mungkin mengatakan ingin bertemu dengan Mir lagi. Pasti appanya tak akan mengizinkannya nanti, dan kalau dia tidak datang berarti dia tak bisa meyakinkan Mir untuk memberinya sedikit waktu lagi.

"Oh, ya sudah hati-hati. Jangan buru-buru seperti itu." ucap Mr. Lee.

"Ne, appa." ucap Joon yang sudah keluar dari dalam rumah.

"JANGAN PULANG TERLALU MALAM, KALAU MAU MENGINAP BERI APPA KABAR." teriak Mr. Lee dari dalam rumah.

"NE, APPA." balas Joon sedikit berteriak. _'Maaf appa aku berbohong padamu, ini semua ku lakukan demi kita berdua.' _guman Joon dalam hati.

Joon berjalan di ramainya jalan Seoul sambil mengeratkan jaket yang di gunakannya dan mengosok-gosokan tangannya mencoba menghilangkan sedikit rasa dingin yang menerpa tubuhnya. Joon menatap ke langit malam yang tampak sangat gelap tanpa bintang atau pun bulan yang biasanya selalu tampak diatas sana. Sepertinya sebentar lagi akan hujan, Joon pun semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju sebuah apartement yang berada satu blok lagi dari tempatnya kini berada.

Sebenarnya Joon sedikit heran pada Mir. Namja kaya itu memiliki rumah yang megah bak istana tapi entak kenapa dia malah mengajak Joon bertemu di sebuah apartement yang sebenarnya juga tak kalah mewah dari rumah Mir sendiri. Yah, tapi Joon mencoba berpikir positif saja mungkin saja Mir memang tak suka membawa orang lain ke istananya hingga Mir lebih memilih apartement saja.

Setelah selama setengah jam berjalan akhirnya Joon pun sampai di apartement milik Mir. Hati Joon berdetak sedikit lebih cepat, dia cemas, takut Mir sudah ada di dalam apartementnya dan sudah menunggunya lama. Dengan tangan sedikit gemetaran Joon memberanikan dirinya membuka pintu apartement di depannya tadi. Suasanan gelap gulita pun langsung di tangkap oleh kedua bola mata indahnya. Joon sedikit menghela nafas lega, gelap gulita pertanda ruangan itu kosong dan berarti Mir belum datang.

Joon masuk semakin jauh ke dalam apartement tadi, meraba-raba dinding mencari saklar lampu. Setelah ketemu Joon pun langsung menghidupkan lampu di seluruh ruangan. Joon benar-benar di buat terpana dengan ruangan besar dan megah tempatnya kini berada. Ruangan yang tak jauh berbeda dengan sebuah istana mungkin, ya itulah yang kini Joon pikirkan. Terpana dan terpana dengan semua kekayaan yang dimiliki oleh Mir.

"Mewah sekali, tuan Bang pasti sangat kaya. Beruntungnya dia tak seperti aku ini" ucap Joon yang masih tampak terpana. Joon pun memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat seluruh ruangan diapartement tadi. Tak banyak ruangan disana, hanya terdapat dua kamar tidur, satu dapur beserta ruang makan, satu ruang tamu dan ada juga balkon yang menunjukan ramainya kota Seoul. Semua ruangan di apartement tadi tampak sangat mewah dengan perabotan-perabotan yang Joon yakin pasti harganya tidak lah murah.

Setelah puas melihat seluruh ruangan, kini Joon tengah berada di dapur milik Mir. Entah hal apa yang membuatnya kini tengah berkutat dengan beberapa bahan makanan yang tadi ditemukannya di dalam kulkas milik Mir. Tak sopan memang, tapi dari pada hanya bengong diam saja Joon pun memutuskan melakukan sedikit hal yang bergunan. Yah, siapa tahu saja dengan kebaikannya Mir mau berbaik hati pula padanya nanti.

Setelah selesai memasak beberapa jenis makanan, Joon pun langsung menata semua makanan tadi di atas meja makan. Joon mendengan suara pintu depan dibuka, dia pun memutuskan menghentikan pekerjaanya tadi dan menemui orang yang masuk ke dalam apartement tempatnya berada kini. Joon bisa melihat sosok Mir di ruang tamu.

"Kau sudah datang ternyata, maaf membuatmu menunggu lama. Rapat tadi sedikit lama dari biasanya memang." ucap Mir ramah.

"Tidak apa-apa tuan." jawab Joon ramah pula, "Apa tuan sudah makan?" Tanya Joon ingin mengajak Mir makan dan mencoba masakannya tadi.

"Panggil saja Mir, jangan terlalu formal begitu." ucap Mir sambil berjalan mendekati Joon dan duduk di salah satu sofa yang ada di ruang tamu.

"Aniya, tak sopan bila saya memanggil anda hanya dengan nama saja, tuan." ucap Joon sopan.

"Aku yang menyuruhmu, tak masalah bukan?" Tanya Mir sambil menatap Joon dalam.

"Aniya, rasanya sedikit aneh bila saya memanggil anda hanya dengan nama saja." ucap Joon lagi sambil menundukan kepalanya tak berani membalas tatapan Mir yang seolah-olah menusuk itu.

"Kau ini keras kepala rupanya. Baiklah, aku tak akan mau bicara dengan mu kalau kau masih tetap kekeh dengan pendirianmu. Dengan begitu kau bisa pergi dari hadapanku sekarang juga." ucap Mir datar.

"Aniya, tuan jangan begitu." ucap Joon cepat. Mir menatap Joon tajam, "Mi-Mir, tolong jangan husir saya sekarang. Saya benar-benar ingin bicara dengan anda." ucap Joon kaku. Mir tersenyum manis pada Joon.

"Bagus, walau pun masih gugup tapi setidaknya kau mulai memanggil namaku." ucap Mir sambil membuka jas yang digunakannya lalu kancing lengan bajunya dan melongarkan dasi yang dikenakannya.

"Mi-Mir, apa kamu sudah makan?" Tanya Joon takut-takut.

"Belum, waeyo?" Tanya Mir sambil menatap Joon sekilas.

"Ma-maaf tadi aku lancang mengunakan dapurmu dan juga bahan makanan mu. A-Aku membuatkan makan malam untukmu." ucap Joon takut-takut seraya menundukan wajahnya dalam-dalam menghindari tatapan mata Mir. Mir beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Mir. Mir mencoba bersikap santai dan pasrah bila Mir nanti akan marah padanya.

"Kau masak?" Mir menatap Joon heran, Joon melirik wajah Mir sesaat lalu kembali menundukan wajahnya lagi dalam-dalam.

"Ne, maaf." jawab Joon pelan.

"Ah, kebetulan sekali aku sedang sangat lapar saat ini. Sejak pagi aku belum mengisi perutku dengan makanan apa pun. Pekerjaanku terlalu padat seharian ini hingga membuatku tak punya waktu untuk sekedar makan saja." ucap Mir sambil berjalam menuju ruang makan, "Hei, kenapa masih di situ. Kemari temani aku." ucap Mir pada Joon yang masih diam di tempatnya. Joon menganggukan kepalanya pelan lalu menyusul Mir menuju ruang makan.

Mir sedikit terpana melihat beberapa jenis makanan di atas meja makan saat ini. Dia pun segera mendudukan tubuhnya di salah satu kursi yang mengelilingi meja persegi tadi. Joon tak berani mendekat, dia hanya diam beberapa langkan di samping Mir sambil menatap namja tampan yang tampak masih terpana tadi.

"Kau yang masak semua ini?" Tanya Mir sambil menolehkan wajahnya menatap Joon.

"Ne, mianhae sudah membuat dapurmu kotor dan membuat makanan yang mungkin tak seenak makanan yang kau makan selama ini." ucap Joon pelan.

"Aniya, gomawo sudah membuatkan semua ini untukku" ucap Mir ramah.

"Ne, makanlah yang banyak. Kamu belum makan bukan." seru Joon, Mir menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Temani aku makan." ucap Mir sambil menatap Joon.

"Aniya, kau makan saja. Aku sudah makan tadi di rumahku." bohong Joon padahal dia belum makan malam sama sekali.

"Oh ayolah temani aku makan." desak Mir, Joon mengelengkan kepalanya pelan. Mir menghela nafasnya panjang, "Apa aku harus sedikit mengancam agar aku memiliki teman makan?" Tanya Mir dengan tatapan yang dibuat-buat seram. Joon yang mendengarnya pun jadi serba salah. "Jadi?" Tanya Mir dengan sedikit nada desakan.

"Baiklah kau menang." ucap Joon akhirnya.

"Bagus, duduklah disana temani aku makan." ucap Mir sambil menunjuk kursi yang berada tepat di seberang meja tempatnya kini berada. Joon menganggukan kepalanya pelan lalu mendudukan dirinya di tempat yang tadi Mir tunjukan. Keduanya pun mulai mengisi piring mereka dengan makanan-makanan yang tadi dibuat oleh Joon. Joon tampak tegang saat melihat Mir menyuapkan nasi bersama sepotong lauk ke dalam mulutnya. Dalam hati Joon berharap masakan layak untuk dikonsumsi dan cocok di lidah Mir.

"Mianhae kalau tak enak." ucap Joon sambil menundukan wajahnya.

"Kau suka sekali menundukan wajah ya, apa ada hal yang menarik perhatianmu di bawah sana?" ledek Mir dengan nada bercandanya. Joon pun segera mengangkat wajahnya dan memandangi wajah Mir yang tersenyum manis padanya, "Masakanmu tak buruk kok, masih bisa ku makan." ucap Mir sambil menyuapkan sesendok nasi lagi kedalam mulutnya, "Kau juga makanlah." suruh Mir, Joon menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Apa benar rasanya tak buruk?" Tanya Joon memastikan kebenaran perkataan Mir tadi.

"Kau coba sendiri saja, nanti juga tahu jawabanya." jawab Mir santai dan masih menikmati masakan Joon di dalam piringnya. Joon pun akhirnya mencoba masakannya sendiri, sesuap nasi dan lauk masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Mir balik.

"Lumayan, masih bisa dimakan." ucap Joon pelan. Mir pun tertawa pelan mendengar perkataan Joon yang terkesan malu-malu tadi.

"Aku bilang juga apa, kau saja yang terlalu berlebihan khawatir. Asal kau tahu saja, aku bukan tipe orang yang pemilih kalau soal makanan. Aku pasti akan memakan makanan apa saja yang dimasakan untukku." ucap Mir menjelaskan.

"Bahkan kalau pun yang memasaknya tak kau kenal?" Tanya Joon sambil menatap kearah Mir.

"Tergantung." jawab Mir santai.

"Kau tak mengenalku, kenapa kau mau memakan masakanku?" Tanya Joon heran, dia tak henti-hentinya menatap kearah Mir.

"Siapa bilang aku tak mengenalmu, namamu Lee Joon anak satu-satunya Mr. Lee yang meminjam uangku untuk pengobatan istrinya yang sudah meninggal itu bukan." ucap Mir santai sambil memakan makanannya lagi. Joon menghendus dan tersenyum manis mendengar perkataan Mir tadi.

"Ya, benar tapi aku tak mengenalku." jawab Joon santai.

"Itu hak mu mau mengenalku atau tidak." jawab Mir santai, Joon tertawa pelan, "Aku selesai, terima kasih untuk makan malamnya." ucap Mir lalu meneguk segelas air yang diberikan Joon padanya.

"Tak mau tambah?" Tanya Joon.

"Aniya, aku sudah kenyang. Kau makan saja dulu, aku tunggu di ruang tamu kita bicarakan semua disana." ucap Mir yang langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan Joon yang langsung menghabiskan makanan di piringnya yang masih bersisa sedikit. Setelahnya Joon langsung membereskan meja makan yang berantakan lalu segera menyusul Mir yang tengah asik menganti-ganti chanel TV di depannya.

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya Mir, Joon menganggukan kepalanya lalu mengambil duduk tak jauh dari Mir berada.

"Hem… Mir, soal pembicaraan kita tadi siang…" ucap Joon ragu.

"Oke, to the point saja. Aku tak mau bertele-tele. Aku akan menganggap semua hutang appamu lunas dengan satu syarat." ucap Mir dengan wajah datarnya memotong perkataan Joon. Joon tampak diam mendengarkan dengan hati yang berdetak kencang.

"Kau mengingin apa dariku sebagai persyaratan?" Tanya Joon penasaran.

"Aku ingin tubuhmu untuk malam ini." ucap Mir santai dan terkesan dingin beda dengan Mir beberapa waktu lalu. Perkataan Mir tadi tentu saja membuat Joon terbelalak kaget, bibirnya kelu dan susah untuk mengutakakan sepatah kata pun.

*** TBC ***

Date: 26 Desember 2011, 06.37 PM.


	4. Chapter 3

Replay Riview...

MIZU Keyla ini masih ada epilog.a kok. iya nti d usahakan buat JooMi lg dg Mir seme.a...

kang rae hoon: sudh update silahkan baca...

ferdyan evil magnae: d terima ga yah? mau.a? baca aja deh.

Anitatya JaeHookieppa: mw tahu jawaban.a baca aja ya.

AngelFishy mw.a sih pas Joon ultah tp inet kaga dukung jd skrg deh...

* * *

><p>Title: 1st Night Series JoonMir Version.<p>

Author: Bluedevil9293.

Chap: 3 / 3.

Rated: M.

Main Cast:

- Bang Chul Yong as MIR

- Lee Chang Sun as Joon

Genre: Romance, Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boy Lover, Boy x Boy.

Warning: Rape, Don't Like Don't Read.

Note: Dean Udah Bilang nggak suka nggak usah baca, jadi dean ga terima flame atau comment yang membetekan. Kalau ga suka ceritanya, ga suka pairnya, ga suka authornya atau apa lah itu mending jangan baca dari pada kamu dean sumpahin, mau?

Disclaimer: This story pure make me.

_*** Chapter 3 ***_

"Hem… Mir, soal pembicaraan kita tadi siang…" ucap Joon ragu.

"Oke, to the point saja. Aku tak mau bertele-tele. Aku akan menganggap semua hutang appamu lunas dengan satu syarat" ucap Mir dengan wajah datarnya memotong perkataan Joon. Joon tampak diam mendengarkan dengan hati yang berdetak kencang.

"Kau menginginkan apa dariku sebagai persyaratan?" Tanya Joon penasaran.

"Aku ingin tubuhmu untuk malam ini" ucap Mir santai dan terkesan dingin beda dengan Mir beberapa waktu lalu. Perkataan Mir tadi tentu saja membuat Joon terbelalak kaget, bibirnya kelu dan susah untuk mengutakakan sepatah kata pun.

"Tu-tubuhku? Ulang Joon mencoba memastikan apa yang di dengarnya tadi tak salah.

"Ne, tubuhmu. Dengan kata lain aku menginginkan kau menjadi partner sex ku malam ini" ucap Mir santai tapi tetap saja bisa membuat Joon membelalakan matanya lebar.

"Ma-maaf apa tak ada syarat lainnya?" Tanya Joon pelan.

"Tidak ada, dari semua yang kau punya hanya tubuhmu itulah yang aku inginkan" jawab Mir tegas.

"Tapi aku tak bisa memberikannya" ucap Joon tak berani menatap wajah Mir yang kini tengah menatapnya tajam. Menelusuri setiap lekuk tubuh namja manis tadi.

"Tapi sayangnya kau tak memiliki pilihah Joon. Apa kau sadar hutang-hutang appa mu itu sudah terlalu banyak, bahkan setiap harinya hutang-hutang itu akan terus berambah" ucap Mir santai sambil membuat posisi duduknya senyaman mungkin.

"Aku akan berusaha melunasinya, aku akan bekerja keras bahkan kalau memang diperlukan aku akan berhenti dari sekolahku" jawab Joon yakin.

"Sampai kapan kau akan bekerja? Bukankah aku sudah pernah mengatakan ini sebelumnya, kau gunakan seluruh hidupmu untuk bekerja pun semua hutang-hutang itu tak akan lunas dengan sendirinya. Jalan satu-satunya yang kau punya saat ini hanya satu Joon, layani aku maka aku akan menganggap semua hutang-hutang keluargamu itu lunas dan aku pun akan memberimu sejumlah uang. Tawaran bagus bukan?" ucap Mir santai sambil menatap tajam pada Joon.

"Aniya, sampai mati pun aku tak akan mau melakukannya. Aku akan membayar semua hutang-hutang keluargaku itu padamu" ucap Joon sambil beranjak dari duduknya.

"Sudah ku katakan Joon, kau tak memiliki pilihan" ucap Mir tanpa memandang kearah Joon yang sudah beranjak pergi dari depannya sejak tadi. Joon menghentikan langkahnya sesaat mendengarkan perkataan Mir tadi.

"Sudah ku katakan pula kalau aku akan melunasi hutang-hutang itu tanpa harus menjadi seorang pelacur" ucap Joon pelan namun cukup didengar oleh Mir yang tersenyum sinis. Joon pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar, diraihnya knop pintu dan mencoba membukanya. Bingo… pintu itu terkunci dan Joon pun tak melihat ada kunci disana.

"Sudah ku katakan kau tak memiliki pilihan Joon selain melayaniku malam ini" ucap Mir sambil berjalan pelan mendekati Joon yang masih berusaha membuka pintu dengan sendikit panik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Mir, cepat buka pintunya aku harus pergi" ucap Joon sambil menatap kearah Mir yang menyeringai padanya.

"Kau tak akan bisa lari dariku Joon" ucap Mir sambil menyengkram dagu Joon. Mir mendorong tubuh Joon kebelakang dengan sedikit keras hingga Joon mengerang pelan saat punggungnya saling bertabrakan dengan pintu. "Pilihanmu Cuma satu, layani aku" ucap Mir penuh dengan penekanan. Detik berikutnya Joon pun bisa merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan basah membelai bibirnya. Mir melumat bibirnya rakus, Joon tak tinggal diam dia terus berusaha berontak dan lepas dari cengkraman Mir.

"Le… Le… Pas… Kan…" ucap Joon susah payah ditengah-tengah lumatan liar Mir. Joon terus berusaha mendorong tubuh Mir menjauh walau kini tubuhnya terasa lemas dengan perlakuan Mir padanya. Joon mencoba mengumpulkan semua sisa tenaganya, dalam sekali dorong akhirnya Joon pun bisa membuat Mir menjauhinya.

"KAU GILA" ucap Joon sambil menatap benci pada Mir yang dibalas dengan seringai dibibir namja tampan tadi. Mir mengelap bekas saliva di bibirnya dengan perlahan sambil terus manatap nafsu pada Joon membuat namja manis tadi ketakutan.

"Jangan mendekat" gertak Joon saat Mir kembali mendekatinya dengan perlahan. "Lepas… Lepaskan jangan sentuh aku" ucap Joon sambil berusaha melepaskan lengan kirinya yang digengam erat oleh Mir.

"Kalau aku tak mau bagaimana?" tantang Mir yang tak sedikit pun melepaskan seringai dibibirnya. Mir menarik Joon kedalam dekapannya dan kembali melumat bibir namja manis tadi dengan liar bahkan lebih liar dari yang sebelumnya. Joon masih terus berontak sambil memukuli dada bidang Mir dan terkadang mendorong tubuh namja tampan tadi.

Pllaaakkkk… suara tamparan keras terdengar dalam ruangan tadi. Joon baru saja menampar pipi kiri Mir dengan cukup keras hingga meninggalkan jejak berwarna merah di pipi namja tampan tadi. Mir tampak murka dengan apa yang barusan dilakukan oleh Joon padanya, di tatapnya Joon tajam membuat namja manis tadi ketakutan dan bergerak menjauhi Mir yang mendekatinya perlahan. Sering kali Joon menabrak meja dan menjatuhkan benda diatasnya saat mencoba menghindari Mir.

"Beraninya kau menamparku, padahal aku berusaha memperlakukanmu dengan lembut tapi tampaknya kau tak suka kuperlakukan lembut. Baiklah aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan kasar sekarang" ucap Mir murka. Mir terus mendekati Joon yang ketakutan. "Kau tak akan bisa kabur dariku Joon, hanya kita berdua yang ada didalam apartement ini dan asal kau tahu saja apartement ini kedap suara. Mau berteriak sampai suaramu hilang pun tak akan ada yang bisa mendengarkannya" ucap Mir santai, namja tampan tadi terus mendekati namja manis didepannya sampai Joon tak bisa lagi melarikan diri. Dia terjebak diantara dinding dibelakangnya dan Mir didepannya.

"Aku mohon lepaskan aku, jangan sakiti aku" pinta Joon ketakutan, entah sejak kapan air mata membasahi wajah putinya. Mir tertawa keras membuat Joon semakin ketakutan.

"Kau tak perlu takut padaku Joon karena aku akan memberimu kenikmatan yang pasti belum pernah kau rasakan sebelumnya" ucap Mir sambil menjambak rambut Joon. Joon memekik pelan merasakan sakit akibat jambakan Mir yang tiba-tiba. "Aku janji padamu kau pasti tak akan pernah melupakan malam ini seumur hidupmu" bisik Mir ditelingga Joon sambil menjilati terlingga Joon yang sensitive.

"Lepaskan aku kumohon" pinta Joon ditengah isakan ketakutannya.

"Tidak sebelum kau selesai melayaniku" Mir langsung menyambar bibir Joon lagi. menghisapnya dengan kuat, melumat dan menjilatinya dengan penuh semangat dan nafsu membara. Joon masih mencoba berontak walau pergerakannya terlihat sia-sia. Mir memengang tengkuknya erat dengan tangan Kirinya membuat Joon tak bisa menolak senyuhan basah dan hangat dari bibir Mir. Tangan kanan Mir pun masih setia menjambak rambutnya. Joon hanya bisa menangis dan memukuli dada Mir dengan pelan sebagain perlawanan ringan yang tentu saja tak berarti apa-apa bagi Mir.

Srraaakkkk…. Dengan kasar Mir mengoyak baju yang dikenakan Joon hingga kini ia bisa melihat tubuh bagian atas Joon terekspose didepannya. Joon tampak sangat ketakutan saat Mir mulai menjilati lehernya sambil menarik tubuhnya memasuki sebuah kamar. Mir menodorngnya kedinding dan kembali menjilati leher dan sesekali mengecupi bahunya.

"Aarrggghhh…. Aaahhh" erang Joon lepas begitu saja saat Mir mengigit perpotongan lehernya lalu menghisapnya kuat meninggalkan jejak kepemilikan berwarna merah keunguan disana. "Ahh… berhenti… jangan… aahhh…" erangan demi erangan terus dikeluarkan Joon tanpa bisa dicegahnya saat Mir terus meninggalkan jejak kepemilikannya di sekitar leher, bahu dan juga dada Joon.

"Aaarrrggghhhh…. Berhenti kumohon" ucap Joon pelan saat Mir mulai menjilati nipple kanannya yang kemerahan. Joon semakin lepas kendali saat Mir melahap dengan rakus nipplenya. "Ahh… ahh… aahh.." erangan demi erangan kembali terdengar saat Mir mengemut nipple Joon dengan gerakan perlahan hingga kasar membuat nipple kemerahan Joon menegang. Mir cukup menikmati permainannya yang bagaikan anak bayi yang kehaus tadi.

Tubuh Joon tampak melemas saat Mir terus memaikan kedua nipplenya bergantian. Bila nipple kiri yang Mir manjakan dengan bibirnya maka nipple kanan Joon akan Mir rangsang dengan tangannya begitu pula sebaliknya hingga erangan-erangan memenuhi kamar tadi. Mir menyukai erangan Joon yang membuat libidonya naik, membuat ia terang sang berat dan ingin secepatnya menikmati surga dunia yang akan Joon berikan padanya.

"Kau manis sekali Joon dengan wajah memerah dan penuh peluh seperti ini" ucap Mir yang lalu melumat bibir Joon ganas. Lidah Mir menari-nari dibibir mengoda Joon tadi meminta akses masuk lebih dalam lagi tapi sayangnya Joon kekeh menutup mulutnya rapat membuat Mir sedikit kesal. Akhirnya dengan kasar Mir malah meremas benda yang berada di selangkangan Joon membuat Joon memekik pelan saking kagetnya. Kesempatan itu pun tak disia-siakan Mir, saat memekik tadi Joon membuka sedikit bibirnya dan itu digunakan Mir sebagai jalan masuk bagi lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut Joon.

"MMmmppp… mmmppp… aaahhh… mmpp…" erangan tertahan Joon bercampunr dengan suara decakan antara bibir keduanya. Lidah Mir menjelajahi rongga mulut Joon dan mengajak lidah namja manis tadi untuk berdansa bersama menikmati ciuman keduanya yang semakin memanas. Bahkan suhu udara dingin akibat AC yang ada didalam ruangan tadi tak bisa mengalahkan suhu tubuh keduanya yang sudah panas.

"Ahhh… aaahh… aaahh…" akal sehat Joon pun sedikit menghilang. Dia terus mendesah saat Mir menjelajahi lehernya lagi membuat namja didepannya semakin terangsang. Masih sambil menjelajahi leher Joon, Mir membuka bajunya sendiri dan melempranya kesembarang arah. Setelahnya ia mulai mengerayangi bagian bahwah tubuh Joon. Mir membuka gesper jeans yang dikenakan Joon dengan kasar. Joon tak lagi melawan, tubuhnya sudah terlalu lemah untuk melakukan pemberontakan hingga memudahkan Mir menelanjangi tubuhnya.

"Tubuhmu sempurna Joon" bisik Mir ditelinga Joon. Mir membalikan tubuh Joon menghadap dinding dan mulai menjilati telingga Joon yang merupakan titik sensitive namja manis tadi. Joon hanya bisa mengerang dan mengeran saat Mir memanjakan bagian selatan tubuhnya dengan perlahan.

"Ahhh… aaahhh… aaahh…" Joon berusaha meredam suara erangannya dengan cara mengigit bibir bawahnya saat merasakan sensasi berbeda saat Mir mengurut dengan perlahan juniornya yang entah sejak kapan sudah sangat tegang. "Ahhh… uggghh… aaahh…" erangan Joon semakin terdengan saat Mir mengocok juniornya dengan cepat.

"Aku… aakkkuu… aaahhhrrrggghhhh" erangan panjang terdengan dari bibir Joon saat larva putih kental keluar dari juniornya membasahi tangan dan dinding didepan Joon. Tubuh Joon pun lemas sekatika, untung saja Mir masih memeluki tubuhnya kini kalau tidak sudah bisa dipastikan pasti tubuhnya sudah menempel dilantai saat ini.

"Ah shit, kau benar-benar membuatku gila Joon" ucap Mir yang dengan segera melepas celana yang masih digunakannya dengan tangan kanannya karena tangan kirinya ia gunakan sebagai penyangga bagi tubuh Joon yang lemah. Dengan sedikit susah payah akhirnya Mir pun berhasil menaggalkan kain yang masih membalut tubuh sempurnanya. Kini keduanya sudah sama-sama polos tanpa benang sehelai pun.

Mir mengangkat tubuh Joon agar bisa berdiri tegap lagi. Mir menghimpit tubuh Joon di dinding dan kembali membawa namja manis tadi dalam sebuah ciuman dalam dan panas. Tangan kiri Mir pun kembali aktif bermain di selangkangan Joon mencoba membuat namja manis tadi kembali on dan siap bermain dengannya lagi. tentunya bermain dalam sebuah permainan yang lebih dasyat dari sebelumnya permainan yang akan menguntungkan keduanya.

"Ahhh… ugghh… aaahhh…" Kecupan-kecupan dan lumatan Mir berpindah ke leher Joon, menambah tanda kepemilikan disana. Mir pun mengangkat satu kaki Joon dan menaruhnya di pundak namja tampan tadi, kini Mir bisa melihat hole sempit Joon yang merah merekah mengoda Mir untuk segera menembusnya. Mir pun mulai mengesek-gesekan juniornya yang sudah menegang sempurna pada hole sempit Joon dan tak melepaskan cumbuannya pada leher dan dada Joon. Joon yang merasakan sebuah benda mengesek-gesek bagian bawahnya tubuh pun akhirnya sedikit sadar dengan posisinya saat ini. Joon jadi ketakutan saat melihat posisi tubunya yang siap santap.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Tanya Joon sambil berusaha mendorong tubuh Mir menjauh dengan sisa tenaganya yang ada.

"Bersenang-senang sayang" jawab Mir yang kembali melumat kasar bibir Joon dan tetap mengesek-gesekan junironya pada hole Joon.

"Mmmpp… le… mmppp… lepas…. Mmppp…" Joon kembali berontak dalam ciuman panas Mir. "MMpppp… aaahh… mmm… ARRGGGHHHTTTT…" erangan panjang terdengar saat dengan tiba-tiba Mir memasukan juniornya pada hole Joon dalam sekali hentakan dan tanpa pemanasan terlebih dahulu. Setitik air mata keluar membasahi wajah Joon saat rasa sakit tadi mendera tubuhnya.

"Berengsek kau Mir" ucap Joon sambil meludahi wajah Mir membuat namja tampan tadi merka. Tanpa aba-aba lagi Mir langsung mengenjoti lubang Joon dengan kasar. Tetesan darah segar pun mengalir dikedua belah kaki Joon.

"Ahhh… aahh… sakit… aahhh… hentikan.. hentikan… aahhh… kumohon Mir… aahhh… hentikan" erang Joon antara sakit dan nikmat. Mir terus menembus lubang Joon dengan ganas, dia sudah dikuasai kemarahan dan nafsu hingga tak sedikit pun pekikan kesakitan Joon ia hiraukan.

"Mir… aaahhh… aaahhh…" Joon mencengkram lengan Mir erat mencoba mengurangi rasa sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya yang ditembus Mir dengan liar.

"Keluarkan eranganmu terus Joon, keluarkan. Aku menyukai suaramu saat kau mengerang itu" ucap Mir sambil terus mengenjoti lubang Joon yang terasa begitu pas dengan ukuran juniornya yang besar. Mir benar-benar menikmati sensasi nikmat saat dinding-dinding hole Joon meremas-remas miliknya membuat dia semakin bersemangat merasuki lubang sempit tadi.

"Mirrr… aaahhh… sakittt… aaahhh…" erang Joon ditengah isakan pilunya. Mir yang sedikit merasa kasihan pada Joon pun memperlambat gerakan maju mundurnya didalam hole Joon dan memberikan rangsangan pada junior Joon yang tadi diabaikan oleh Mir.

"Mianhae, aku melukai mu" ucap Mir lalu melumat bibir Joon perlahan penuh cinta tanpa nafsu seperti sebelumnya. Joon tampak mulai bisa menikmati permainan keduanya, dia mulai mengeluarkan erangannya lagi.

"Ahh… ugghhh… aaahhh… eegghh…" erang Joon, Mir masih terus memainkan juniornya memberi remasan pelan dan kocokan ringan yang membuat Joon sedikit merasa nikmat apa lagi kini rasa sakit diholenya lenyap dan digantikan rasa nikmat yang tak pernah dirasakannya sebelum ini.

"Aku… aku… tak tahan Mir… ARRGGHHHTTTT" erang Joon panjang saat dia kembali menyemburkan larva putih kentalnya yang membasahi dada keduanya dan juga wajah tampan Mir. Nafas Joon kembali tak teratus sama seperti saat ia merasakan klimaks pertamannya tadi. "Aku lelah" ucap Joon pada Mir yang masih memberinya tusukan-tusukan kecil di liang kenikmatanya.

"Tapi aku belum terpuaskan Joon" bisik Mir ditelingga Joon. Mir menurunkan kaki Joon dari pundaknya, mengeluarkan juniornya dari dalam hole Joon dan membalikan tubuh namja manis tadi hingga kini Joon berdiri membelaangi Mir. "Menunginglah, kau bisa bertumpu pada meja didepanmu" ucap Mir sambil membuat posisi Joon kini jadi menunging.

"AARRGGHTTT…" erang Joon saat Mir kembali menyatukan tubuh keduanya. Walau beberapa saat yang lalu Mir sudah membobol lubang Joon tapi tetap saja hole Joon masih terasa sangat sempit bila dimasuki juniornya yang diatas ukuran rata-rata itu.

"Ahh…. Aahh… aaahh…" erangan Joon kembali terdengar saat Mir kembali memaju mundurkan tubuhnya merasuki hole Joon yang sempit sambil kembali merangsang junior Joon yang tadinya lemas hingga kini kembali on.

"Ugh.. kau benar-benar sempit Joon" ucap Mir yang masih terus menikmati sensasi hole Joon yang meremas miliknya. Joon diam tak membalas, air mata menetes dikedua mata indahya dengan cukup deras. Rasa sakit dihatinya jauh lebih menyiksa dari pada rasa sakit di holenya kini. Tapi walau pun demikian, erangan-erangan tetap terdengan dari bibir kecilnya yang kini tampak membengkak.

"Ugh… aahhh… aahhh… eegghh… aku mau… ARRGGGHHTTT…" lagi-lagi Joon mengeluarkan cairan cintanya membuat tubuhnya lemas seketika tapi Mir masih memegang tubuhnya erat dan masih merasukinya dengan tempo cepat. Tak lama erangan panjang Mir pun terdengar seiring dengan keluarnya larva putih kental didalam hole Joon. Joon merasa dirinya penuh dengan cairan Mir yang merembes dikedua belah kakinya bercampur dengan darah yang sebelumnya juga membasahi kakinya.

Mir mengecupi rambut Joon mencoba menenagkan namja manis yang kini terisak semakin kencang didepannya. Dengan perlahan Mir memisahkan tubuh keduanya, mengeluarkan juniornya dari dalam hole Joon. Mir pun bisa melihat hasil perbuatannya tadi pada tubuh Joon. Mir segera mengangkat tubuh bergetar Joon ala bride style dan memberingkannya diatas tempat tidur.

"Kau benar-benar hebat Joon, aku menyukai tubuhmu ini" ucap Mir sambil menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi Joon. Joon tetap terisak pelan bahkan saat Mir melakukan perbuatan tadi berkali-kali pada tubuhnya yang semakin lemas dan tak bertenaga. Entah sudah berapa kali Mir memperkosanya dalam semalam saja dan sialnya tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain pasrah menerima apa yang Mir perbuat.

*** The End ***

Date: 30 Desember 2011, 11.56 AM.

Masih ada epilog.a lagi d tunggu saja ya.


End file.
